Elliana Sinclair
by EmilyMaddocks
Summary: Elliana Sinclair discovers, returning from a school trip to London, that a royal couple on the front page of a magazine look very familiar, almost like her parents. Who are these people? If they are her real parents then who is her mother? Can Elliana cope with her new life as a possible royal?
1. Chapter 1

'If all passenger would take note of the plane is about to begin its decent, we are having to make an unscheduled stop at Novack before continuing on to London. Please fasten…'said the nauseated automated voice

The stewardess carried on speaking but I had tuned out at this stage. Why were we stopping at Novack. The island was not on our flight path from Washington D.C to Heathrow.

Looking out the window I could see the leafy green forest, melting into suburbia; the blue sea and golden sandy beaches encasing the small island.

By the time we had landed and a couple were escorted by police presence into the terminal and the rest of the passenger to unload also, I knew something was wrong.

Walking into the main building I was greeted by a large banner that said

_Welcome to the Kingdom of Myra_

_You are now entering the city of Novack_

The extent my knowledge of this country was small as _it_ was. I knew that it was an island in the Atlantic to the east of France and Spain, and that it had tropical weather. A lot of my friends came here on holidays due to the golden sandy beaches; it was also rumoured to be the location where several of the celebrities came due to its exclusivity.

That was the extend of it. Actually I also knew that is one of the most financially successful countries in the world due its gold mines and the quality of its grapes and wine.

What was still puzzling me was the emergency services. What had happened to warrant an emergency landing surrounded by ambulances and police officers?

I'm going to find out!' announced Diena in a loud voice. Diena was my best friend and had been ever since she punched a boy for calling me a bastard at the age of six. I didn't know what the word meant, but she did.

She had not changed much since our five year old friendship started. She was still the round, pretty, blue eyed blond girl, who had the temper of a dragon that I had come to know and love all those years ago.

Swiftly getting out of her chair she headed directly to the information desk. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

'Excuse me! Why have we landed here?' she said in a loud voice.

The small man behind the desk was not expecting that much power and tenacity to come out of such a sweet little girl; that had always been her strength, people underestimating her.

'There was a problem, so the captain requested an emergency landing. If you would like to go back and wait with the rest of your party, more details will be released shortly.' He said pleasantly.

Diena was not having any of it. I had never seen her be palmed off in her life, I didn't think today was going to be the beginning.

'No I will not go and wait with the rest of my party. We are all waiting here and would like to know why?' after a brief pause she continued in a softer voice. 'I will not be dissuaded by anything you say so you may as well tell us now!' she said crossing her arms with the trademark pursing of her lips.

The little man behind the counter paled under her scrutiny. I could see him debate the consequences of his action. I hoped for his sake that he just told her. Things tended to get ugly when she didn't get her way. I could testify to that.

Another minute and Diena was back in her chair with a grin adorning her small lips.

'Some woman in first class stabbed her husband in the arm with a fork when she caught him coming out of the bathroom with a woman. She hit an artery. We'll be here for the next hour or so while they clean the blood form the plane.' She said as she opened her book now content that she had an answer.

Poor man! Was he alright? It was no use asking Diena. She was not a caring person when it came to strangers. She just wanted the details and facts.

Staring around trying to fill my time I spotted a book store. My new occupation for the next few hours was decided.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't understand.

Why did the woman on the cover look so much like me?

When I went into the book store I spotted a rack of magazines; I could catch up on the celebrity gossip of the last 3 weeks I hadn't been in the states.

I still had the magazine a week later.

On the cover of _Salut _was a photo shoot of a man and woman; the king and queen of Myra, and they looked just like me. I mean exactly like me!

It was so spooky that I bought the magazine even though it was in French.

It had taken me a while to fully translate everything. My French was passable but not good enough to read an entire article.

The article was in celebration of the couples 25 wedding anniversary. It went on about the things they had done in their lives, and the daughter that they had lost.

It turned out they had a daughter, but she had been kidnapped when she was younger and had not been heard from since. They said that they still though she was alive somewhere and that they would never give up hope.

At this point things became even more bizarre.

Pictured in a small box at the bottom of the page was a portrait of King Nickolas and Queen Helena and princess Elliana.

It wasn't just that she looked like me, it was that we had the same name, and that the photo was the same as one my mother had of me in our house.

Which meant it was me! Right?

How could this be possible?

And more to the point why?

One week had now passed and I had to tell someone about princess Elliana. I needed to know if it was a coincidence or if there was something to it!

Diena would tell me the truth.

'What the hell do you think Elle?' She looked at me with scepticism. 'That you're the lost princess who was kidnapped when you were four, and just happen to have found it out and are now going to go and live in a palace and be a princess!?' Her eye-brow rose into her hairline in a gesture I knew well enough to say she did not think my over-thought scenario likely.

'I don't know, but...' I didn't know what to say. She didn't understand my fear. She didn't understand that this could be the crucial piece of the puzzle that I had been searching for.

'Look if you want to know about your father then ask you mum.' She said absently as she returned to her book. My father. I had not mentioned or thought of my father for a long time.

I didn't remember him, except for one time when I remember running into his arms before he spun me around. Mum said that he died in a car accident when I was four.

Oh my!

King Nickolas was that man! He was the man I remember my father to be. Was Queen Helena the woman who was laughing in the background? It had always bugged me that the laugh was not mum.

OH MY!

If that was true, then who was Christina -not my mother but my kidnapper?


End file.
